Changing Course
by ToaXabineh
Summary: The Autobots thought they could trust the gov, but not everyone in the government was well meaning, it turned out. Now, feeling betrayed, the Autobots take Jack, Miko and Raf, going to the only ones they can turn to...The Decepticons. There's one thing Megatron can't stand: The willful harm of sparklings. And sadly...That is why the 'Bots must turn to the 'Cons now. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, this is a test chapter for a story idea! A friend of mine helped me flesh out the idea, and I finally got to typing it out! I'm not sure if this is a story others might want to read, so please review with your thoughts on this story! I really want to know if you'd all like for me to continue this story!**

**Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

How long had he been here? Jack wasn't sure, for all he knew it could've been mere hours, or it could've been months. The only thing he _did_ know was that he hurt all over.

His throat was raw from screaming, and the taste of copper was in his mouth, the taste of blood.

Dark blue-grey eyes cracked open ever so slightly, dim with pain. He was laying on his side, on a cold, stone floor. A cell, the same cell he'd been thrown in time and time again.

He tried to move his right arm, but all he received was burning agony that shot from his fingers to his shoulder. The teen tried to let out a cry of pain, but it came out as a soft, rasped gasp.

The arm in question was in a horrible state: the skin no longer a light tan but instead black, blue, purple, brown and yellow. Many cuts had long clotted with dry blood, adding a dark red to the collage of color. His left leg was in no better shape.

Jack closed his eyes once more, the silence of the dark room only broken by his shallow breaths.

How had he gotten here? Ah, yes, he'd been accompanying the 'bots on an energon mining excursion. But then M.E.C.H agents had come along from seemingly no where. Jack had told Raf and Miko to go, to run to the 'bots, who would surely keep them safe. But Jack himself had received a bullet to the leg, preventing him from escaping.

And now he was here, being tortured for information he refused to give.

Jack gave a start when there was the muted, muttered sound of an explosion, and he ground shook, making him groan in pain. Scrap, what was going on? Couldn't he get any rest?

His tired mind distinguished the sounds of fighting and yelling.

And then the door suddenly opened.

Jack could barely see the silhouette of a person in the doorway. Whoever it was, they ran forward, kneeling beside the teen's limp form.

"Jack..."

Relief flooded Jack's body at the familiar voice.

"O...Optimus..."

The holoform slid an arm behind the youth's shoulders, gingerly sitting him up. A pained groan left the teen, making the fake human beside him grimace.

"Jackson...I am so sorry. You will be alright, you must hold on just a while longer."

The Prime received a weak smile, just before the teen went limp.

"Ratchet, open the 'bridge!"

* * *

The military base was alive with activity, medical personal hurrying towards Optimus as he entered the base in his alt mode. The passenger door opened, giving the human medics access to his precious cargo.

The smell of rust penetrated the cab, and the seats were covered with blood, pooling around the teen who lay on the seats.

The medics carefully lifted the boy out, placing him on the waiting stretcher. Optimus changed forms, standing while orders were being yelled as they headed quickly towards the medbay.

Everyone else could only watch as their friend was taken away, the noise dying as the medics left.

They hoped more than anything...That Jack would live.

* * *

The steady beep of a vital monitor filled the room. The smell of blood mingled with that of the well sanitized surgery room.

There, on the metal examination table, was the dark haired form of Jack. A mask covered his mouth and nose, keeping him in a drug-induced sleep, the clear apparatus becoming lightly fogged with each exhale that left the boy's amazingly undamaged lungs. There was blood everywhere, so much that even a few of the medics, although having years of experience, had troubles keeping their nausea hidden.

The head medic, a man with tanned skin, sharp green eyes and steel grey hair, cussed under his breath.

"No, this won't work, we can't...You!" The medic he addressed jumped in alarm. "Go to the tech division. Tell them to bring the C.L.I prototypes."

"Wh-what? But sir, they-!"

"Now!"

As the nervous younger man rushed away, the head medic looked back to the teen.

"Come on. We need to work fast, we gotta get him stable."

* * *

The first thing Jack was aware of was that his body was filled with a numb pain. It wasn't as harsh as it had been before though, and for that he was grateful.

What had happened? He remembered the cold and unforgiving walls of a sealed of cell, then yelling and muddled voices...

Jack winced when his head protested with a painful ache.

Ow. Thinking hurt.

But where was he now? He had to know. For the first time in a long while, he was on something soft and he was warm...A bed? But that didn't make sense, M.E.C.H was cruel, they wouldn't.

_"Jackson...I am so sorry."_

Jack took a shuttering gasp, eyes snapping open wide as the words echoed in his mind. That was what had happened! The Autobots, they had found him, saved him! He was...He was safe.

A shuddering, choked sob left him as relief flooded his senses. He was _safe_, no more torture or pain...

Finally, Jack managed to pry his eyes open, the comfort of knowing he was safe being enough to give him the strength he needed to move, if only slightly.

Dark eyes scanned the room, half-lidded and exhausted.

White walls greeted him, seeming to glow in the sunlight that streamed in through the window that was to Jack's right. He was in a hospital bed, he realized, when he saw soft white sheets and a remote that was connected to the bed. The teen shifted slightly, and felt the slight ache of an I.V in his good arm, likely supplying nutrients and hydration to his weary body. An oxygen mask covered his lower face, making the boy wonder if he'd had breathing problems earlier.

Jack moved, wincing slightly when his arm protested, but he moved never the less. He reached up, shakily pulling the mask off over his head, dropping the clear device on the sheets. The teen then went to try and push himself up into a full sitting position, the half-way propped way he was laying being rather uncomfortable.

But...But he couldn't move his arm. For some reason, his right arm, while it no longer hurt...He just couldn't feel it. And he couldn't feel one of his legs, for that matter. His left leg felt like it wasn't there, but that was ridiculous. He was just being silly, he was probably just numb from medication, that was all.

Shaking his head, Jack threw off the covers, tired of being tangled in the fabric-

He froze.

Where his left leg and right arm were supposed to be...Were crude, robotic prosthetics.

Jack's blood turned to ice, eyes wide in terror. He did the only thing he could do, then.

He _screamed_.

Outside the room, he could hear rushing footsteps, then the door slammed open. There stood Agent Fowler, looking shocked and concerned. He hurried forward, griping the boy's shoulders and trying to have him lay back down.

"Jackson! Jack! You need to calm down- Calm down! For the love of- Dre! I need some help in here!"

As the agent continued to try and restrain Jack, another man hurried in, the way he was dressed revealing he was a medic. He strode forward quickly, grabbing a nearby syringe and small bottle of sedatives. Quickly filling the syringe, the man latched onto Jack's left, whole arm with surprising strength and plunged the needle into the pale skin.

Jack thrashed around for a couple minutes longer, but slowly, his struggles died away, replaced with a numbing exhaustion that consumed his mind, making his thoughts blur. What was going on? He was scared...Why was he scared?

As the teen became limp, Fowler breathed a sigh of relief, releasing Jack's shoulders and straightening. He sent the doctor named Dre a look

"I thought you said when he woke up the drugs would keep him _calm_?!"

The taller man sighed.

"I thought they would. He must've grown an immunity to sedatives while he was held captive by M.E.C.H. I didn't count on that."

Fowler blew out a breath, rubbing at his shoulder.

"Kid's stronger than he looks..."

Dre smirked.

"To be fair, you aren't in the best shape."

Fowler only glared as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

Everyone, Autobot and human alike, looked up when Fowler entered. Arcee was immediately on her feet, moving away from the metal crate she had been sitting on. Optimus, as well, moved towards the catwalk the agent was on.

"How is he?" Arcee asked.

Fowler smiled sadly. It was obvious no one had gotten rest in the many hours Jack had been in surgery. He hadn't gotten to tell them yet that Jack was alright, for he'd had to restrain the teen when he'd woken.

"It was touch and go, but Jack's a real trooper." His smile widened. "He's gonna make a full recovery."

June burst into tears, hugging Miko and Raf who stood on either side of her, the two obviously having been offering moral support for the woman. Raf, too, looked teary while Miko and Smokescreen whooped, 'Bee sharing a similar exclamation of joy that consisted of chirps, clicks and whirs. Bulkhead and Wheeljack shared a grin, while Ultra Magnus had a rare, small smile. Ratchet visibly sagged with relief, the medic looking like he was ready to fall down he was so joyed. Arcee looked ready to cry, a hand covering her mouth as she squeezed her optics shut, shoulders wracking slightly. And Optimus...For once, Optimus hid no emotion. He breathed in relief, a hand gripping the edge of one of the nearby catwalks, bright optics shutting as he smiled.

Fowler grinned, eyes showing happiness as he continued to speak.

"Surgery took awhile, but he got through it, an' now he's resting. I would've come sooner, but the sedatives didn't work so well and he woke up an' panicked. I restrained him, and the medics managed to get him back asleep."

"Can I see him?" June asked, hopeful.

Fowler paused, face falling.

"I...I'm sorry, June, but right now, th' kid's still in a...Precarious situation. He needs tons of meds, physical therapy...I tried talkin' to the head doc, a friend of mine, but he said no visitors until he's back on his feet."

June looked immensely saddened, but understanding as well.

"Oh..."

Raf nervously spoke up.

"May-...Maybe we could write some letters?" He suggested timidly. "That's...That's almost like seeing him. He could write back and stuff..."

Fowler offered the boy a kind smile.

"That sounds like a very good idea, Raf. I'll talk with the doc, an' see what I can set up."

Raf beamed while Miko chattered excitedly about plans of sending pictures, music, games (Fowler would have to talk her down to just letters and maybe photos). The bot's exchanged looks, seeming concerned as to why almost all contact was being cut off, but they didn't voice their questions.

As long as Jack would be okay...That was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay in an update :/ took time to figure stuff out! I hope you all don't mind!**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, PMed, followed and faved this story! Please keep it up!**

**There will be OCs in this story, but they are not cliche! They are just to help add some flavor to the story! The main characters will still be Jack, Miko and Raf, the bots and the cons (But if you all end up liking an OC, they can be added to the bunch, but it's only a possibility!)**

**Disclaimer's on my prof., I only own OCs!**

**If any of you have ideas for this story or questions about it, please share! I love to get input, and I especially want to know what you all think of this story!**

**Please enjoy reading, and please please please review!**

* * *

Jack stared blankly at the white ceiling of the medical room he was in. Beside the med berth, Fowler sat in a chair, a grimace on his face. He'd tried several times to get the boy to talk to him, to say something, _anything_...But it didn't work. The boy remained silent, staring only at the plain ceiling above, not even twitching.

Maybe he was still recovering from the shock of having an arm and leg removed then replaced, or maybe the boy was just giving him the silent treatment. Fowler wasn't sure which. At least he had a sure fire way to get a reaction from the teen.

"Jack."

The boy ignored the agent's soft voice, eyes only narrowing marginally. Fowler grimaced, then reached into his coat, pulling out a few folded pieces of paper.

"I've got letters. From Raf an' Miko, the 'bots-"

The papers were yanked from his hands before he could finish, and Fowler smiled slightly as Jack sat up, riffling through the papers with his still human hand, the robotic prosthetic limp by his side, useless. Selecting one of the folded papers, Jack began to read, dark eyes darting across the page. A smile slowly came to the teen's face as he continued to read. As soon as he finished, he grabbed the next letter, and then the next, then the next.

And then, he began to re-read them.

Fowler watched, smiling, glad to see the boy seeming to feel much better.

The two jumped when the door suddenly opened. A man stepped in, dressed as a medic. He was roughly 6 feet, with dark tan skin, though not as dark as Fowler's. Black hair with a few white streaks was swept back, and a short goatee adorned his chin, jaw, and just above his lip. He had a stern face that likely could intimidate most, though not Jack. His dark grey eyes took in the room.

"Doctor Raoul." Fowler said in greeting, seeming surprised. "Need something?"

"Checking in on the patient, Will. Dear old Dre doesn't seem to quite seem to remember that the kid needs care _before_ he can do physical therapy." There was distaste in his voice when he mentioned the other doctor.

The man went around the bed, then paused, frowning when he saw Jack holding several papers.

"What in the world are those?"

"Letters from the bots an' other human allies." Fowler explained, smiling. "To help lift Jack's spirits, y'know? Give him some encouragement before he starts the physical therapy an' rehabilitation."

Dark eyes softened, if only a fraction.

"Ah. I see."

And that was all he said. The doctor moved over to the other side of the medical bed Jack sat in. He looked over the I.V system, checking the fluid bag.

"Hm. Looks like your body's taking in the meds well. A week or so and then we can start you on physical therapy."

Jack glared at the man over the paper he held.

"Wouldn't need it if you hadn't turned me into a freak." The boy muttered with a scowl. The man glanced at the boy.

"Your arm and leg couldn't be saved. And while I don't agree that those prosthetics should've been implanted while you were comatose and without consent, I believe it might be better than _never walking again_."

Fowler frowned.

"Hey, take it easy on th' kid! He's jus' confused!"

The doctor paused, then sighed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Have you explained things to him?"

Fowler nodded.

"Yeah. He's quick t' understand."

"Not quick to forgive though." Jack stated sharply, fixing both men with a dark look. Fowler looked ashamed, while Raoul didn't seem to be fazed.

"Would you rather have no arm or leg?"

"I'd rather I was given a choice!" Jack snapped, eyes sharp.

Raoul only gave a small hum, turning to the teen.

"Arm." He said, holding out a hand expectantly.

Jack hesitated, but when Fowler nodded, the teen held out his still flesh arm. The doctor took it, carefully removing the I.V needle.

"I need to check your motor skills." The man stated, using a wad of cotton to keep blood from leaking out of the boy's arm and grabbing a bandage. Once the bandage was in place, the man pulled over a chair, sitting so that he was more level with the teen. Holding Jack's flesh arm out straight, he stared intently. "I'm going to push up against your arm, I want you to push down."

And so, for the next thirty minutes, Raoul had the teen go through several tests, both with his still intact arm and his normal leg. The man seemed satisfied, standing when he was done.

"Well, you seem to be doing well enough. You're much stronger than when you got here a few days ago. At this rate it will be less then a week until you can start therapy. With any luck, you'll be walking within three weeks."

Jack only watched quietly as the man went to a nearby cabinet, pulling out a few small pill bottles.

"I want you to take these. One of each in the morning, then one of each at night. I _will_ know if you haven't been taking them." He stated, setting the containers on the bedside table. "I'll be visiting you again tomorrow. No trying to stand up, do you understand?"

Jack didn't reply, and the doctor took the teen's chin in a hand, making the boy look at him.

"Understand?"

With a frown, Jack nodded.

"Yes'sir."

Raoul released Jack's chin, straightening.

"Good." The man then looked at the agent that sat nearby, inclining his head. "Fowler."

And then, the man was gone, out the door. Jack stared after him, head slightly tilted. What a strange medic...

"Sorry about him." Fowler spoke up. "Raoul's a good man, just a little...Rough around the edges. He likes to argue with Dre, question his procedures, but his heart's in the right place."

Jack didn't reply, only returning to reading the notes his friends had sent.

* * *

Optimus silently looked over the hanger, eyes taking in each person within the room.

Over the past week, everything had been...Off. Without Jack around, Miko and Raf hadn't been nearly as active or joyous as they usually were. Miko would only sit around, eyes dim as she quietly plucked notes on her electric guitar, and Raf would curl up in Bumblebee's hand and snuggle against the young scout's chassis.

The 'bots all, as well, were affected by Jack's absence. Even those who weren't exactly close to the boy acted oddly.

Smokescreen and 'Bee, both young and reckless in their own ways and having spent time hanging out with Jack and enjoyed his company, had at first reacted with anger towards M.E.C.H, followed by sadness that was filled with eerie silence from both.

Bulkhead, who respected Jack and grateful for the teen's help in protecting Miko, had wanted to react with furry, but hadn't since he had to look after poor Miko, and so he had resigned himself to brooding and slight irritation.

Wheeljack had chatted with the teen eventually and while too calm for his taste, he liked the boy's strong will, and he had attempted to go after M.E.C.H, but after being restrained and having a few hours to cool down in the brig, he had settled for spending hours in the training room, letting out his anger by decimating solid holographic enemies.

Ultra Magnus, who valued Jack's intelligence and kind heart, had been oddly quiet and lenient on others when they didn't follow protocol.

Ratchet, the irritable mech that he was, had yelled a variety of colorful words (Miko and Raf had to cover their ears, per June's orders) and then buried himself in work, hoping to alleviate himself of stress.

Then there was Arcee...Poor Arcee...

The femme was obviously as worried as June, but unlike her, she didn't fully trust the government to help Jack. Arcee would silently stare out the hanger doors, optics dim with thought, and then other times she would be in her quarters, raging and throwing anything she could get her hands on. And sometimes, she would even drive aimlessly, to who knows where.

Optimus grimaced as he watched the femme who stared outside quietly. He had to admit that he, too, was acting different than he usually did. Without Jack around, it felt like a small piece of his spark was missing...Like his family wasn't whole. And without Jack around, it technically wasn't.

But all any of them could do was hope that Jack would be okay.

* * *

Jack didn't exactly like the medical bay at night. It was too quiet, and while his room was dark he could see light from the hall outside...and he couldn't get his mind to _shut up_.

With a sigh, Jack shifted a bit, trying to get comfy. He was sick of being stuck laying in a bed, but he didn't know how to walk properly yet, and so he couldn't get up.

So he was stuck. Utterly, horribly, stuck.

Dark eyes slipped shut as Jack ran through his situation in his head for what was likely the hundredth time. How could all of this have happened to him? Everything had been fine before he'd been kidnapped...

Jack jumped, eyes snapping open when he heard arguing voices suddenly from the hall, breaking the silence.

"Dre, he _isn't ready_! The kid needs time to recover!"

Jack frowned, looking at the door. Was that Raoul? He knew the doctor's voice well enough by now to easily tell it was him. Then another voice answered the man.

"As long as I'm the head medic, what I saw is law. We're starting him on physical therapy in two days."

Why was Raoul arguing with this 'Dre' guy? Were they talking about him?

"He isn't ready! We haven't determined his mental state, he still needs help to adjust to the prosthetics, we can't even tell yet if he'll have an adverse reaction once he can start moving around with the prosthetics!"

Jack gave a start when there was a thud on the other side of the wall the was shared by his room and the hall. Someone shoved against it, he deduced.

"Well then you better get to work, shouldn't you, Raoul?"

A shudder raced up Jack's spine at the cold, hard tone in the man's voice.

The sound of footsteps echoed outside of the door, and then a sigh from Raoul. Jack quickly shut his eyes when he heard the medic approach the door, the teen feigning sleep.

He heard the door creak slightly as it was opened, then there were soft footfalls, and a soft sigh.

"Kid, I know you're awake."

A pause, then the teen opened his eyes, looking at the doctor.

"You guy's were arguing."

Raoul gave an amused huff, dragging a chair up to the bedside and sitting down.

"Dre Ader's an aft. We're always arguing."

"You were fighting about me."

The solemn look upon Jack's face made Raoul's own expression fall slightly. The man then managed a strained smile.

"Just a friendly debate over treatment, kid. That's all."

Jack snorted, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, sounded really friendly to me."

Raoul grimaced, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, I just...Dre's ideals are mixed up. He cares more about hurrying the process instead of making sure you're completely healthy throughout the rehabilitation."

Jack was silent, and Raoul sighed. Standing, the medic went over to the drip that was connected to Jack's still intact arm, inspecting the machine.

"I...I'm not going to let him force you into walking before you want to. I won't let anyone put you into an uncomfortable situation, alright?"

"Here I was thinking you were a 'hard as nails' kind of guy."

A bark of laughter.

"Ah, you wound me! I might act heartless, but I do care, believe it or not."

Jack turned his head, watching the man as he fiddled with the knobs and buttons.

"Why? Aren't I just another patient?"

The man paused, hand hovering over the drip controls, then slowly lowered his hand and turned to look over his shoulder at Jack.

"You are." He agreed. "But...You're also a good person."

A small smile quirked at the man's lips.

"And a great kid."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been awhile since I updated...I'm so sorry TT_TT I've been really REEEAAAALLLYYY busy lately, and some writers block (You all know what I'm talking about! XD) But here it is! Chapter 3!**

**I really appreciate those of you who've been reading, faving, following, PMing, and reviewing! I'm so happy that lots of people are liking this! As always, if you have questions and/or suggestions, feel free to tell me! I love reviews and PMs! I promise, I'm not a meany XD**

**Also, out of curiosity, what do you all think of my OCs Raoul and Dre? Like them? Hate them? Like one hate one? I just want to see what you all think of them!**

**Dislaimer's on my prof.!**

**If there's any spelling errors, I apologize! Spellcheck doesn't like me -_-"**

**Anyways, enjoy reading!**

* * *

When Jack awoke, it was to find a man he was unfamiliar with talking to several other medics, all of them looking over the reports on the teen's health. Jack was ignored, even as he frowned.

"I want either Tevle or Forton to over see the boy's physical therapy, they should be able to have him on his feet in no time and-"

"Dre!"

Everyone jumped when the door slammed open and Raoul stormed in, seeming very, _very _unhappy. The tall, unfamiliar man, who Jack now could identify as Dre, turned to Raoul.

"Dr. Raoul. I thought you had been given the day off."

A scowl was sent in Dre's direction as the slightly shorter medic moved forward, ripping away the reports from the hands of the other doctors.

"I was _supposed_ to, until I found out you were planning all of this scrap! What is wrong with you?!"

"I told you that the boy would be starting physical therapy-"

"He isn't ready! How many times do I have to tell you this?!"

Jack frowned, managing to sit up using his still intact arm. No one still seemed to notice he was up. The man named Dre sighed.

"Really, Dr. Raoul." He sounded disappointed with the other doctor. "To get an accurate results concerning how well the experimental prosthetics work, we need the boy to be on his feet and moving. Being the first to have the prosthetics, he is not only a patient, but the first to give the experiments a trial run."

Rage flashed across Raoul's face.

"Results?! This is a human being we're talking about! He needs to recover first! He still has lacerations and bruises that are healing!"

Dre seemed indifferent, glancing over a paper one of the other medics handed him.

"He's well enough to begin rehabilitation. He's gotten over the majority of the shock from the amputations, the stitches are sturdy and will hold up under movement, and so he will be working on getting up on his feet and moving around."

Raoul snatched the paper away from the taller man, eyes blazing.

"He's only sixteen, a child! He's going to be experiencing phantom pains and while his body hasn't reacted badly to the replacements, that doesn't say anything about his mental health! _I_ was assigned by _our superiors_ as his main care taker and personal medic, Dre! Not you! So kindly back off!"

"There's no reason to be unreasonable, Dr. Raoul-"

"Uh...Excuse me?"

Everyone jumped, and Jack froze up under the sudden amount of attention he was being given by the many medics in the room. Licking his lips nervously, the teen gathered the courage to speak once more.

"If it's all the same, I'd like to put off the physical therapy until later."

Dre frowned.

"Boy, you need to-"

Dark eyes hardened and Jack stared the man in the eye, a frown on his face.

"What I _need_ is to make my own decisions. I'm sorry, sir, but I just woke up not long ago. I'm not ready to start rehabilitation, not while my stomach feels like it's eating itself and especially when more than anything, I just want to eat, bathe and to be frank, I _really_ gotta take a leak." Jack squirmed uncomfortably in the medical berth to prove his point. "So if you don't mind, you and your group are really to loud for my tastes."

Raoul smirked, the expression a mix of triumph and amusement at Jack's bluntness.

"Well, you heard the kid." He said, grin widening at the look on Dre's face. "So unless you guy's want to help him out in the restroom, _see you later_."

The threat of having to help Jack use the restroom had the room clear out fast, but the man called Dre paused, eyes locking onto Jack for a long moment. Something about the man made Jack severely uncomfortable, and so he look at the floor, the walls, anywhere but at Dre. The man finally turned and was the last to leave, the door shutting behind him with a click. A silence fell, neither Jack nor Raoul breaking it...Then suddenly, Raoul began to laugh.

"Awh, I have _never_ seen him make a face like that! Kid, you're really something, getting him to look like that! It was like he actually thought you'd do what he wanted!" The man flashed a grin in the startled teen's direction. "I'm liking you more and more each day, kid."

Jack blinked, surprised by the man's words, then smiled shyly.

"I...Uh...Thanks?"

Raoul chuckled, shaking his head to himself as he moved over.

"Well do you really gotta take a piss? I can't tell if you were kidding or not."

Jack winced, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with his still intact hand.

"I actually do, but...If you can just help me get in there, I can take it from there."

The older male nodded.

"Alright then, c'mon, up you get."

Jack yelped as he was dragged up, nearly falling when he weak legs gave out. Raoul easily caught him, slinging one of the boy's arms over his shoulders.

"Jeez kid, you need to eat more..." The man muttered, making Jack blush with embarrassment.

"I do not!" The teen protested. Raoul rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, kid."

* * *

The brightest part of Jack's weeks in the medical ward were definitely the days Fowler brought letters from the others. Sometimes, Miko would send him pictures she'd taken with the bots. Raf would occasionally send computer games (Fowler had provided a laptop, for which Jack was grateful). Jack really liked the letters the Autobots sent him too (it was nice that for once, Raf didn't have to decode what 'Bee was saying) and their words were far more encouraging than anything.

For the past month and a half, Jack had been continuing to recover in the medbay. He'd just started his physical therapy, far later than he was supposed to after the gears in one prosthetic stalled (a painful experience Jack hoped to never feel again) and it had to be fixed. After that it was recalibrated and Jack had to adjust once again to it. But now, slowly but surely, he was beginning to use the prosthetics. In the time he'd been there, Jack had become friends with Raoul. The gruff medic could be a bit...Coarse, but Jack knew the man's heart was in the right place. But the doctor called Dre Ader...Jack wasn't sure why, but the man set him on edge. His very presence made the hair on the back of Jack's neck stand on end, and his gut twist with anxiety. Luckily, the man usually only came to peer in the window between the room and the hall, only checking on Jack once a day.

So, as long as he was breathing, could move and had his friends' letters, he was okay.

He had to be. If he wasn't okay, then he wouldn't be able to leave the medbay.

"You ready to get up and moving, kid?"

Jack was stirred from his thoughts by Raoul's voice, and looked up from the paper he held. He smiled, albeit half-heartedly.

"Oh, is it that time already? I thought...I thought I still had an hour or so until therapy. Who's it with today?"

Raoul raised a brow, seeming to easily see through the boy's false smile.

"Stuck with me today, kid. What's wrong with you?"

Jack's brow furrowed.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Uh-huh." The man looked unconvinced, but decided to drop the subject, eyes turning to the paper Jack held. "Another note from one of your friends?"

Jack blinked owlishly, confused. Then realization came to his face as he realized what Raoul was talking about, and he nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, it's from my friend Miko."

Raoul walked over, pulling up a chair and sitting down. He held out a hand.

"Mind if I see?"

Jack shrugged, handing over the simple paper. Raoul took it carefully, treating it like it was porcelain, which made Jack feel much better. There was silence as the man's eyes darted over the page, then the doctor snorted, amused.

"If I had to guess, your friend Miko is..."

"Hyper?"

"Understatement of the century, but sure, we'll go with that."

Jack grinned, a small laugh leaving him, and Raoul smirked, chuckling as well and handing the letter back to Jack. The teen turned to his bedside table and took a deep breath before slowly, _carefully_ reaching out. With his _prosthetic_ hand.

The robotic limb shook, and Jack still felt a bit nauseous with grief whenever he used the limbs that had been provided as replacements, but he persisted. Raoul watched intently, ready to jump in if the boy had a panic attack (the teen had them before, and there was no telling when they could happen again). But Jack didn't let the nagging in the back of his mind get to him, instead gingerly opening the drawer of the bedside table and setting the letter he had inside, with all the others he had stored in there as well. He then shut the drawer and looked at Raoul, smiling proudly to himself.

"I'm getting better."

Raoul's expression softened and the medic smiled, nodding.

"You are." He agreed, standing and moving forward. "C'mon, let's get you on your feet."

Taking the offered arm, Jack managed to stand. He wobbled dangerously, but Raoul steadied him quickly.

"Remember, it's easier to not over-think it. Just act like you're walking around on a normal day, going to visit your friends."

Jack hesitated, then nodded.

"I know. I'll try."

Raoul paused, seeming to be thinking, then grinned.

"Tell you what, why don't we see if you can get down the hall to the staff's break room. I know Ader's been an aft and hasn't let you write your friends-"

"He says since I'm right handed and that's the arm that was replaced, I should't try to use it for something so-"

"I know what he said, but there's other ways to get a letter out to your friends." Raoul replied, seeming annoyed with the very thought of Dre. "But like I was saying, if you can make it to the staff break room, you can type a letter and we can print it in there. Fair enough?"

Jack's eyes lit up while Raoul left him leaning on a wall, going to grab the clipboard by the end of the bed.

"So if we do that, typing can help with refining your fine motor skills with your prosthetic and- Jack! Woah! Hold up!"

The doctor ran out of the room, chasing after Jack, who was well on his way down the long corridor outside.

* * *

When the 'bots, June, Miko and Raf all got a letter from Jack, they were thrilled. Even Optimus was overjoyed, though he didn't show it.

"Come on! Someone read it!" Miko exclaimed excitedly, jumping in place with energy.

"Too small for us to read without issues." Bulkhead noted. "Our fingers would cover up the whole thing!"

"I'll read it!" Raf quickly said. He blushed when everyone looked at him, surprised by the tween's eagerness. "I-if you guy's want me to, that is-"

Arcee, who held the envelope tenderly in her servos, smiled and offered the letter to Raf. The boy offered the femme a grateful look, taking the envelope and opening it carefully, pulling out a couple papers. Pushing his glasses up on his nose and clearing his throat, the boy began to read aloud.

**_"~Everyone._**

**_I'm sorry I didn't send anything before now, but I only just started physical therapy and rehabilitation, so I wasn't allowed to even get out of bed, let alone write a letter. But I've been getting your guys' notes, and I'm really glad to have them. The medical bay is so boring, I swear the only reason I still have my sanity is because of your letters. I've got them all in my bedside table, where they're safe and no one else can see them._**

**_Fowler tells me you're all really worried, but you don't need to be! I've been getting the best care in the Country (but their food isn't as good as their medical care. I never thought I'd miss your tofu, mom). I don't know the names of half the medics that come through here, but there is one who I've gotten to be friends with. He's my primary caretaker, or my 'babysitter', as he calls it, and his name's Raoul. I don't know his last name, since he refuses to tell me (he says he isn't about to give me an excuse to call him 'sir' again after I only just stopped). He reminds me of Ratchet sometimes (don't worry Ratchet, no one can beat you in the medical field)._**

**_Today I walked all the way to the medbay's staff break room, I haven't walked in a long time, and I was glad to be moving again. Raoul had to chase me down the hall, because I took off while he wasn't paying attention (it was really funny). I hope I can get out of here soon, I miss everyone so much it hurts more than anything. I don't think they have medication for that kind of pain, either, and I don't want to add another to my list of meds, seeing as how many drugs they keep adding to the stupid I.V._**

**_It's really too quiet around here, when Raoul and Fowler aren't with me. The medics are too busy to talk (they really need to work on their bedside manner) and my room's soundproof. I have to ask people to leave the door open a crack so I can listen to what's going on outside so I won't go nuts. I never thought I'd miss all the noise and craziness around base._**

**_I'm sorry I didn't write to you all sooner. While I have a laptop, I had no access to a printer, and my hands shake so bad that I'm having Raoul fix all my typing mistakes as I write this. Hopefully I won't have to write another letter, with how quick I'm progressing._**

**_I'm trying really hard to get back to you all. Raoul says I'm taking to the therapy like a fish to water (he didn't say it in those exact terms, but I don't think I should write some of the words he used considering Raf and Miko are probably reading this too) and he even says I might see you guys in two weeks or so! I hope he's right. I'll do my best though to get out of here as quick as I can!_**

**_Missing you all and thinking about you guys everyday._**

**_Jack."_**

Finishing, Raf lowered the letter. While Jack's words had mostly been of encouragement and lighthearted in tone, the mentions of therapy, rehabilitation, numerous medications and even the I.V had the others aching inside. Their poor friend was going through so much, things one so young shouldn't have to face.

And Jack was bravely facing it all, just as he had faced Airachnid in the forest, or Megatron in the collapsed mine.

But it was good to know that their young ward was safe, content, and healing quickly. Two weeks sounded so short compared to the six weeks they'd gone without him around.

Two weeks...Yeah. They could wait that long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me awhile to get this written out, but I've been so busy, with classes starting and everything DX But I finally sat down and wrote this all down! **

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading, faving, following, PMing, reading and reviewing! All the support is awesome, and I definitely appreciate it all! As always, feel free to share ideas, and let me know what you think of the story so far! **

**There's an authors note at the bottom, so please read it when you finish with the chap!**

**Dislaimer's on my prof.!**

**Sorry for any spelling issues, spellcheck and I don't get along well -_-'**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Jack stared at the medic, Dre, incredulously.

"A _month_?! But Raoul said with how well I'm doing it'd only be two weeks!"

"I apologize, but Dr. Raoul has forgotten that there are many tests that need to be done." The medic replied, not even looking at Jack as he looked over the papers on a clipboard. "We need to ensure your prosthetics are properly calibrated, which can only be done after a few weeks of data collection."

"But I told my friends-!"

"Well tell them you were wrong."

Jack stared at the man, shocked. How could the man say such a horrible thing so simply?!

The door suddenly slammed open, making Jack jump while Dre looked over.

There stood Raoul, out of breath and furious.

"Ader! Why would you put in a request to keep him here longer?! You son of a-!"

"If you want to ensure the patient's health, we need to have the prosthetics working at optimal capacity."

"Your people have been doing tests for weeks already!"

"And we will continue to until we're sure the prosthetics won't malfunction."

"He's been in here over a month, he's able to walk and pick things up, he just wan't to see his friends!"

Sharp eyes fixed on Raoul, and Dre faced the shorter man squarely.

"Would you rather something malfunction and _blow up_?" He snapped. "Because that is very likely to happen if we can't correctly calibrate the prosthetics to his body!"

Jack flinched, his flesh hand snapping to the prosthetic. It could explode?

Raoul grit his teeth. While he wanted so badly to argue for Jack's sake, he knew that Dre was right. Raoul was a medic, he didn't specialize in the experimental limbs like Dre did, and so if something went wrong with the prosthetics and he couldn't do anything...

Seeing that he had won this argument, Dre returned his gaze to the clipboard in his hand.

"You need to relax, Dr. Raoul. It isn't like we'll be stabbing the boy with needles. All I need is for the patient to sit still and answer a few questions now and then while my people and I run tests on the prosthetics. Nothing too outlandish, no?"

Raoul glared, eyes sharp as knives.

"Get out."

Dre looked up at Raoul, raising a brow.

"I-"

"I said get out of here, Ader. _Now_."

There was a long moment of silence, in which no one spoke, or hardly even breathed. Then, Dre brushed past Raoul, leaving the medic and Jack alone.

Raoul's eyes snapped to Jack. The boy was sitting quietly on the med berth, his intact hand brushing over the metal plates of his prosthetic arm. The teen then looked up at the medic, who in turn grimaced.

"Kid, I'm sorry, I-"

"It isn't your fault." Jack cut him off, forcing a smile. "It wasn't your idea, and it it helps, then...Then it's okay."

Raoul stared at Jack for a moment, stunned into silence. Then, a grin slowly spread across the man's face as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Sometimes, kid...You really do amaze me."

Jack frowned, confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Raoul chuckled, going to check the clipboard hooked to the end of the bed.

"Never mind, kid. Never mind. I'm going to talk to my superiors, see if I can make that extra month into just an extra two weeks."

The teen offered a grateful expression.

"That'd be great, if you can pull it off."

"No promises." Raoul huffed. Jack only laughed.

* * *

The past couple months had been long, arduous torture for the 'bots and their human friends. They hadn't seen Jack, and the only information they really got from Fowler was that the teen was getting better and handling physical therapy well. The letters they got from Jack were few and far between, but managed to keep everyone's spirits up. His letters talked about his main caretaker and new found-friend, Raoul, and about what he had been doing in therapy, whether it be walking down several halls or handling small tools such as a pencil or computer keyboard.

But the fact that the government medics were keeping the boy in their medical ward for an extra month? No one had taken it well. Ratchet had attacked one of the old, broken machines in his medical bay with a wrench, spitting colorful words about 'incompetent doctors'. Raf hadn't found nearly as much joy in playing video games, and his grades had hit the lower side of the A's. Miko wasn't as loud as she usually was, and she smiled much less. June had buried herself in her work in hopes to keep her mind distracted. Arcee had locked herself in her quarters for a few days, when they'd gotten the news, and she'd only come out after Optimus had talked to her personally. Bulkhead hadn't been as enthusiastic as usual when Miko would mention 'dune-bashing' or monster truck rally's. Wheeljack had taken to exploring the roads around the base, while Smokescreen and 'Bee both hadn't been cheery as they usually were. Ultra Magnus had been far less...Strict, than he usually was, and Optimus...Well, Optimus spent much of his time staring out at the government building that sat only half a mile away, in which resided the medical ward.

To think they were so close to Jack, yet so far...

But today was the day. Today, Jack would finally be allowed to see them, today he would officially be released from the medical ward and back into the custody of his mother. The entire base was in a considerably lighter mood than it had been in many weeks, and it did a spark good to see everyone so happy.

Finally, around noon, Fowler entered the hanger (and was nearly run over by an exited Miko and Raf in the process). The agent was smiling, offering proper greeting to everyone with a nod.

"Glad to see you're all so excited, Jack was worried you all might not remember that he's coming back today."

"You kiddin'?!" Bulkhead laughed. "Who could forget?!"

Fowler chuckled, shaking his head good-naturedly.

"Well, the kid's on his way righ' now, jus' gettin' the last dose of pain meds for the road an' he'll be right over."

"Have the medication information sent to me." Ratchet ordered gruffly. "I will ensure Mrs. Darby gets Jack's proper medication, and stock up here as well."

Fowler nodded.

"Will do, doc."

The sound of a car pulling up came, followed by the sound of a door opening, some muffled voices, then the door slamming shut. Everyone stared at the hanger door, apprehension laying thick in the air.

The large doors squeaked as they were rolled open, and then one foot stepped in, clad in a simple sneaker...

Followed by a foot of _metal_.

Jack entered, a small, hesitant smile on his face as his gaze turned from once face to the next. He was clad in some loose fitting pants, the left pant leg cut above the knee, revealing a metal leg that shone dimly in the light, wires and circuits peeking through the gaps in the small plates. He was also dressed in a loose, sleeveless shirt, revealing a right arm that matched the left leg.

"H-hey, guys..." He said, voice shy. "I...I'm really glad to see you all! I've missed you guys so much!"

There was a long moment of silence, that was finally broken by Arcee.

"Jack..."

The femme's expression was one of sadness and shock, and she looked ready to fall apart as she stared at her partner. She hurried forward, scooping him up and hugging him close.

"Oh Jack, what have they _done _to you...?"

Jack looked confused, craning his neck to look at the femme.

"What? Arcee, what're you-"

Angry optics turned to Fowler.

"What the frag did your people do to my partner?!"

Fowler gave a start, looking just as confused as Jack, who wriggled free of Arcee's grip, landing on the ground and stumbling back.

"Arcee, calm down! They-...They helped me! I mean, sure, I wish they would've asked first but-!"

"This was all done without consent?!" Ratchet sputtered incredulously, bright optics flashing with anger.

Jack jumped, head whipping around to look at the medic.

"Well...yeah, I mean, I was out cold throughout the surgery-"

Bulkhead, who'd been staring in horror, turned a furious expression onto Fowler, taking a threatening step forward.

"Why I oughta-!"

Smokescreen quickly grabbed the Wrecker's shoulder, shaking his helm when the mech looked at him. Violence wasn't going to help, Optimus would handle it.

With a growl, Bulkhead scooped up Miko, holding her close to his chassis, as though afraid if he let her go she would be snatched away. Bumblebee was doing a similar action, lifting up Raf and placing him on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek plates against the little human. Both children were staring at Jack with wide eyes, and Jack, who had expected to find Miko thinking his prosthetics 'cool', seemed...horrified.

Jack yelped as he found himself all but tackled by his mother, who was crying tears of joy, and Jack felt a bit better to find at least one person looked happy.

"Oh Jack!" The woman sobbed, burying her face in the crook of his neck, arms all but crushing Jack. The teen winced when his mother disturbed the still fading bruises on his sides, but didn't protest as he returned the enthusiastic embrace.

"Hey mom." He whispered, smiling as his mother reluctantly released him, though still had a hold on his shoulders. The woman seemed only a bit disturbed by the metal that now made up one of the teen's shoulders, her relief too much to let her actually worry about the 'changes' made to her son.

"I was so worried! I'm so sorry you had to be alone, but they wouldn't let any of us visit-"

"And now we can see why." Ratchet muttered, glaring at Fowler, who was now considerably more on edge. "They were too frightened to let us know they _mutilated_ you."

Jack and June turned to look at the medic, the younger of the two confused.

"What's wrong with you guys? They fixed me! They saved my life! I mean I might not be thrilled how they went about it, but at least I'm back now, right?"

Optimus was tense, his face showing a rare expression of restrained anger, though not towards Jack.

"They did not inform us, _any_ of us, that this happened. They never even asked for consent from your mother."

Jack looked unsure of how to respond, while Fowler tried to calm the mech down.

"Look, big guy, his arm an' leg couldn't be saved! I managed to convince my superiors t' let us give Jack th' best, an' I mean the _best_, prosthetics that can be offered. They're still in the final experimental stages, an' so we couldn' give away too much information an' even now I _still_ can' tell ya all about them, like their designated name or th' reason we've been workin' on them!" This seemed only to increase the rising anger in the room, and so he quickly continued. "But it's all worked out! I mean look at Jack! He's taken t' those replacement limbs like I take to a doughnut shop!"

While Jack tried to get_ that_ disturbing idea out of his head, Optimus moved forward.

"And now I must wonder, agent Fowler, what else you have not told us. How can we know that you will not attempt to do this sort of..._Atrocity_ to Miko and Rafael?"

Fowler looked like he'd been slapped.

"'Atrocity'?! Optimus, those prosthetics saved him!"

"And yet you did not even ask his mother for consent!"

Optimus never yelled, and so the booming roar made everyone jump. Jack went to intervene-

But June did it first.

"Optimus, it's alright! I'm thankful for what they've done for Jack. At least now he won't have to give up living a normal life, he can still do school and-"

"You're _happy_ they chopped off your own kid's limbs?" Wheeljack asked, both incredulous and furious. June frowned in return.

"You hear what Bill said, they couldn't save Jack's arm or leg! I'm grateful that they used valuable resources and spent time helping Jack get accustomed to his new limbs, so he has a chance of getting around without any problems."

A long silence filled the air, Jack feeling nervous as the tension reached a boiling point-

"Jackson. Come here, please." Optimus said, tone gentle as he kneeled down, hand flat for the boy to climb into. Jack looked at June unsurely for a moment, but then shuffled forward, stepping into the open servo, his metal foot clanging softly as it knocked against the Prime's metal palm. Optimus straightened, letting the teen hold onto his thumb for balance. Soft blue optics looked the boy over with a grave sadness, and Jack offered a smile.

"I'm okay, Optimus. I mean, I freaked out at first, but...But I'm fine now. Like mom said, now I can get back to school, my job..."

Optimus frowned. The boy shouldn't have had to work in the first place, that horrible job was the reason he had been so easily kidnapped by M.E.C.H, the boy should've had to only worry about recovering, no doubt thanks to these limb replacements he had mental scars. For a little one, a _sparkling_, to have their limbs taken and replaced with crude, metal representations? It was horrible, dastardly, downright _unforgivable_.

The Prime turned a cold, hard gaze onto Fowler.

"You have proved that this alliance is nothing but a _farce_. You have harmed one of our own, lied to myself and my team, and now act as though you have done nothing wrong, as though you had the _right_ to do such a_ horrible_ thing."

"What? Prime-"

"No." The mech snapped, cutting Fowler off. While the agent recovered from shock, Optimus looked to Ratchet. "Ratchet. A groundbridge."

The medic nodded, entering something into the 'bridge controls. The others had changed into their alts, Miko and Raf sitting in their own guardians' alts, confused but not all that worried. These were their friends, after all. A swirling 'bridge sprung to life and Jack was alarmed when Ratchet yanked a few choice wires from the controls before changing into his own alt.

Jack looked up at Optimus, suddenly nervous.

"Optimus?"

The Prime gently ran a thumb over the teen's hair.

"It is alright, Jackson." He reassured. The mech then looked back to Fowler, gaze hardening. "I am afraid that our alliance is now...nonexistent."

Fowler gaped, going to reply-

Jack gasped when he was carefully dropped into the Prime's subspace, and metal shifted around him. He found himself sitting in the cab of Optimus' semi-truck form, , a seat-belt winding around him snugly and clicking into place. Jack struggled, ignoring how the gears in his arm protested.

"Optimus?! What in the world are you doing?!"

He yelped as the truck lurched into motion, going straight for the 'bridge. Jack felt panic begin to bloom in his chest.

"Optimus, this isn't funny!"

"Easy there, Jack." Optimus soothed. "All will be well."

Jack shook his head wildly, pulling at the seat-belt.

"Your technically _kidnapping_ Miko, Raf and I! What about our families?!"

A familiar wave of nausea swept through Jack as they went through the groundbridge, and Jack groaned, grabbing at his middle. Once sure that Jack was alright, Optimus replied.

"You all have, at one point or another, expressed dissatisfaction when among your family. Miko is of the strong opinion that her parents wanted her gone so badly that they eagerly agreed to send her to America. Rafael, being the middle child of eight, rarely gets any attention except for when he gets lower grades in school. And you..."

"I've never said-!"

"You have never spoken of your displeasure aloud, but we all have seen it. Your mother works so much that you rarely see her. You work a job to help her, yet she never has thanked you, only taken the money you earned to pay for your home and food. She has placed so much responsibility on your shoulders, that you never were given the chance to be a child."

Jack winced.

"But I...But..."

"Jackson, did you wish for these prosthetics they gave you?"

"Well...No..."

"Do they hurt you?"

"Well...The phantom pains aren't great, and sometimes where the prosthetics are attached hurt..."

"And yet your mother, a nurse, who knows well that these pains are likely now a part of your life, showed gratitude."

"But-!"

"Jack, you are part of our team, our _family_. I, nor any of the others, will stand seeing you, Miko or Rafael hurt. If we must take you away to where the government cannot find you than so be it."

"But my mom..."

"Just rest, Jackson. You trust me, do you not?"

Jack looked down at his lap.

"Well...Well of course I do, Optimus, I just..."

"Then please continue to trust in me and get some rest. You are surely exhausted."

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I...I guess...But...Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe." Was all Optimus said, and Jack allowed the seat-belt that had now been unbuckled to usher him into the passenger seat, which reclined. In the driver's seat, a blue-haired holoform appeared, and the last thing Jack saw before he dozed off were a pair of concerned, bright blue eyes.

* * *

**Hey! So, like the chapter? I just wanted to say, sorry if anyone seems OOC, especially the bots! But here's how I see it: Jack is a sparkling to them all, and so to see him with two of his limbs chopped off and replaced, without ever asking jack for permission to do so? They would see that as a betrayal (at least in this story ;D), so I figure everyone, even Optimus would be mad!**

**As for the kids, they didn't put up much of a fight because as I see it, Miko probably feels like her parents only see her as a disappointment, while Raf feels unloved because his siblings get all the love, and Jack...Well, that's kinda explained by Optimus XD **

**So...Yup! I figured I would explain the OOC-ness to you all, in case my ideas didn't quite show through my work x.x**

**Thanks for reading! See you all next chap!**


	5. AN

**Hey everyone! Sorry, this isn't a chapter! I just wanted to address a couple of complaints and concerns that people voiced with the newest chapter! And don't worry, This isn't to diss any of you, this is actually to apologize for any upset and explain why I wrote things the way I did!**

**First of all, an awesome reviewer was concerned that in the new chapter, I was saying I don't like the idea of prosthetics and morals behind them! For those of you who are concerned that I'm of that opinion as well, I assure you that I most definitely am not! I actually am a big believer that those who need prosthetics should use them! This is a story that isn't meant to express my opinion of certain things, it is just a story I'm writing because, just like for any other writer, I find story writing to be fun!**

**Also, some of you have expressed displeasure with how I described June. I AM NOT TRYING TO DISS HER! I actually really like the character June, she's awesome! I am simply having it seen that with her work, she never has much time to spend with Jack, and I'm not even saying that this is true! It's just a way to keep the story moving in a specific direction, and I couldn't have June go along with the bots because I'm not all that great at writing her without her being OOC x.x**

**And finally, some readers aren't happy with how the bots are reacting. I don't really think they'd react how I portrayed them if this were part of the canon! I love the bots, and they are most definitely rational (okay, maybe not Wheeljack and Smokescreen sometimes, but that's just their awesome persona's XD). As I said with June, I'm only having them react this way to keep the story going! I'm just thinking 'hm, what if the idea of a "sparklings" limbs being removed without said childs consent is a big no-no in their culture?' That's all! **

**I'm sorry if I upsetted some of you with how I portrayed June or the bots, but as I said, this is just a story! A 'what if?' kind of thing that I thought would make an interesting story! Again, I absolutely support the idea behind prosthetics! And the bot's aren't mad, in the story, because of the prosthetics, but the because of the idea that Jack wasn't asked before hand if he wanted them. Y'know, kind of a 'all sentient beings deserve a choice' thing!**

**So, sorry again for any concern and/or displeasure with the last chapter, I promise, this is NOT an opinionated story, I love the awesome character June and don't think the bots would actually react like this, it's just the easiest and most dramatic way to keep the story moving!**

**Thanks for reading this A.N.! See you all next chapter!**


End file.
